maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom
action=edit}} Edit Section ﻿ Phantom ( ) is one of the six heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Thief branch. Using a Cane as a primary weapon and a Card as a secondary weapon, Phantom has the unique ability to copy skills from Explorer players (except Zen) as well as from monsters. To view Phantom's skill list, click here. Story A century ago, he was famous among the wealthy merchants and noblemen. He deliberately left traces when stealing, and even then people did not even know who he was. They called him "Phantom". Throughout Maple World, Phantom was honored. However, the death of Aria, the Empress before Cygnus, with whom he had fallen in love with while trying to steal the great treasure of Ereve, caused him to join the Heroes to take revenge on the Black Mage. He sought one of the heroes, Freud, for an invitation, and he was most welcome. He took Aria's life. He must pay. Mark my words, this world is not your playground. You have no place here. I'll see to that soon enough. Phantom talking to Orchid after killing Lotus. During the battle of the Heroes against the Black Mage, Phantom sought and mercilessly killed Lotus, who was assigned by the Black Mage to kill Aria. After getting his revenge, Phantom proceeded to fight the Black Mage. After a fierce battle, he and the other five heroes sealed away the Black Mage and saved the Maple World. However, due to the curse inflicted by the Black Mage, all heroes except for Freud, who died in the battle, were trapped in ice and went into a deep sleep. A hundred years later, Phantom reawakens from the curse. He infiltrates Ereve, where a meeting is being held. Hilla, a commander of the Black Wings poses as an Empress by showing the crowd Skaia, a jewel said to glow in the hands of the Empress. However, it did not glow in Cygnus's. Luckily, Phantom comes to the rescue. He calls the Skaia held by Hilla a fake and destroys it, claiming that the real Skaia is in his hands. This causes Hilla to back off and flee from Ereve, although she tells him that the Maple World is already in "his" hands. Phantom then gives Cygnus the real Skaia and returns to the Lumiere. A friend who loved the Maple World has come back to defend it and battle the Black Mage a second time. The Phantom Thief has returned. Black Heaven In the first blockbuster, he was seen in Orchid's memories as he killed Lotus in order to avenge Aria a century ago before departing to join the other heroes. His airship the Lumiere was used as the main form of military transportation for the alliance to take down the Black Wings and the air fortress 'Black Heaven'. He was part of the alliance in the war. After the Black Wings and Black Heaven was taken down, he was dismayed by the damages inflicted on his airship and the amount of money he have to pay for the repair costs, with the other heroes assuring him. Heroes of Maple During the events in the blockbuster, Phantom was planning to steal the Jewel of Magatia but was interrupted by Evan and Mir's arrival, much to his annoyance. After Evan and Mir caused trouble on the streets in order to find Phantom, Phantom dragged Evan away to the highest tower, calling him a pain in his neck due to disrupting his plans. After learning the whole situation, Phantom refused at first, much to Evan's dismay. Evan wholeheartedly imparted his reasons before leaving, making Phantom comment about his stubborn streak. Leaving a message to his associates in the Lumiere, he calls a meeting after a century and witnessing Freud's trump card capabilities worthwhile before disappearing under the full moon. In Act 2, he made his arrival in the ruins Abraxas along with Luminous to save Evan, Freud and Mercedes. During their fight against the monsters, he constantly quarrels with Luminous over how many monsters they have defeated. Under Evan's instructions, he copied Luminous skills to create another shadow to reveal a secret stairway for them to escape the ruins. Afterwards, the group holds off the Demon Army until Aran and Shade made their arrival, buying time for Evan to activate the airship for them to escape. In Act 3, he attend a private party along with Mercedes to steal the Transcendence Stone. His good looks had attracted a visitor, causing her to follow him. He and Mercedes successfully get the access cards to the exhibit where the stone was kept, with Luminous acting as backup by shutting down the lights for an opening to bypass the visitor area. However, the same woman that was following him blows their cover, resulting in an alarm being sounded and a change in plans; steal the stone and run. Upon reaching the stone and Luminous briefly knocked out for a while, both got into the usual bickering before it escalates into a full scale fight. All 3 were defeated by Damien when he crash lands into the exhibit. In the credits, he was seen flirting with Mercedes in a party, much to her and Luminous annoyance, with a woman secretly taking a picture of him. Job Advancements Second Job Upon reaching level 30, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at the top right of Orbis Park II and destroy the lock. Enter the room and click on the portrait to achieve the job advancement. If the lock is not destroyed, the player can't get Without a Trace medal. Third Job Upon reaching level 60, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Tent of the Entertainers and defeat all the Dust Dwarfs before entering the room. Click on the treasure chest to achieve the job advancement. Fourth Job Upon reaching level 100, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Peach Monkey Forest and defeat Guardioso. Click on the painting of Aria to job advance. Gallery File:Phantom.png|Original Phantom artwork File:Phantom intro.png File:Hero_Phantom.png|Heroes of Maple: Phantom File:MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Past|Phantom's Past File:MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Infiltration|Phantom's Infiltration File:MapleStory - Renegades The Phantom Launches into MapleStory|Phantom trailer (Global) Trivia *Like Mercedes, the Black Mage's curse did not wipe Phantom's memory. *Phantom is the only hero whose introduction did not take place centuries ago. *In the Korean Maplestory, he was voted first in the following polls **'The best duo in Heroes of Maple' along with Luminous. **'Who is the best fashionista' in Act 3 of the second blockbuster.